


Comfort

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fingering, Living in the Closet, M/M, Nonbinary Alma Karma, Sex, Supportive Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: For Yulma Week. Kanda didn’t like to be disturbed on Saturdays. But when Alma arrived unannounced on his doorstep, he couldn’t exactly turn them away–not when they looked ready to cry at a moment’s notice.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Yulma Week Day 4 - Iris | wisdom, passion, hope
> 
> Hope you all like this. :3

Kanda loved Saturday afternoons.

Saturdays weren’t particularly special. He had no commitments to keep, no plans to follow through on, but that had been part of their charm. Tiedoll had art classes on campus all day, and Marie and Daisya were usually out doing things until dinner time, which left him with the house to himself. Kanda could spend his time without interruptions or distractions—and in blissful silence.

So, when the doorbell rang at half past noon, Kanda’s mood plummeted. None of his friends had mentioned wanting to drag him out of the house today, and they all knew better than to bother him unannounced. He waited for a moment, still camped out in the living room, and hoped whoever was there would just go away. But the doorbell rang again and again, and by the time Kanda got up off the couch to stomp towards the front door, he was ready to clock his unexpected visitor in the nose.

“Goddammit, I’m coming,” he growled out, ripping the door open and glaring at the person who dared to intrude on his time alone.

His frustration deflated quickly as he saw Alma standing on the porch, two plastic shopping bags in their hands, face flushed, and eyes tearing up.

“Yuu,” they said, voice wavering as they stood shivering on the porch. “Sorry, my phone died and I couldn’t call… Is this a bad time?”

Kanda stood in the doorway, shoulders slack as he stared at Alma. They looked haggard, and ready to flee at a moment’s notice. Shaking his head, Kanda pushed the door open all the way and moved to let Alma in. “It’s fine.”

Alma swayed, hesitantly slipping into the house, plastic bags rustling as they walked past Kanda. They had trouble meeting Kanda’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want to do anything today, but—”

“I said it’s fine,” Kanda grumbled, shutting the door and straightening up as he took in Alma’s disheveled appearance. “What’s in the bags?”

Stiffening up at the question, Alma’s fingers tightened around the plastic handles. “…Is anyone else here?”

Kanda shook his head, still confused as to Alma’s odd behavior and unannounced arrival.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Alma chewed on their lip, as if they were debating whether or not to stay. “Could I… Just borrow your room for a bit? I need to—to do something.”

Kanda’s eyebrows pinched together, lips curving into a deep frown. “Why?”

The question made Alma flinch, and instead of answering it, they turned back toward the door. “N-Never mind. I shouldn’t have bothered you. I’ll just go—”

Before they could take more than two steps, Kanda grabbed their shoulder and pushed them back into the foyer. “What the fuck is going on?”

Alma hid the bags behind them and took a step backwards. “Nothing.”

Kanda didn’t move or let go of Alma’s shoulder. “ _Alma_.” Their name came off his tongue like a warning.

With a sigh, Alma’s shoulders slumped and they turned their eyes to Kanda’s with an exhausted, pleading look. “I just wanted to try them on, to see how it looked. But I chickened out at the store and just… bought it all. And I can’t try it on at home—my parents will freak out if they knew.”

Kanda grabbed one of the bags from behind Alma’s back, earning him a squeak of indignation for the effort. As he peered inside, he realized exactly what Alma had been rambling on about. The bright colors and delicate fabrics were enough of a hint that he didn’t need to dig through the contents to know what Alma wanted. He returned his gaze to Alma’s for a moment, catching the pleading look in their eyes before he gave in.

He never could say no to Alma.

“Fine. Let’s go.” With one bag still in his hand, he walked down the hallway and up the stairs, not waiting to see if they followed him.

Alma clutched the remaining bag to their chest, eyes full of gratitude. “Thank you, Yuu.”

“Whatever.” Kanda’s chest pinched tight as he caught Alma’s tone, soft and grateful, with just a hint of melancholy to it. They shouldn’t have had to even ask for this favor, let alone feel so embarrassed by it.

As they reached Kanda’s room at the top of the stairs, he opened the door and let Alma in. Tossing the bag on the edge of the bed, he turned to leave. “Just let me know when you’re done.”

“Wait,” Alma said, reaching out and grabbing Kanda’s wrist. Their fingers shook as they tightened their grip. “Could you… stay?”

Kanda’s eyebrows pinched tight together and pink spread over his cheeks. He turned to Alma, lips pressed together in a thin line as he tried to find his words. “...You want me to stay and watch you try on clothes?”

Alma hesitated before nodding, fingers still firm around his wrist. “I want your opinion. Y’know, if it… if it looks nice or not.”

The flush on his cheeks darkened, but he didn’t pull away from Alma’s grip. It was his turn to avoid eye contact, shoulders stiff and muscles taut. “It doesn’t matter. You look nice in everything.” The words were out of Kanda’s mouth before he realized it. He wanted to take them back, to deny he’d ever said it, but the smile it brought to Alma’s face was worth the embarrassment.

“Even so,” Alma said, a flush on their own face matching Kanda’s. “I would still like your opinion.”

Giving in all too easily, Kanda closed the door and sat down on the bed with arms crossed over his chest. He wouldn’t look Alma in the eye, too worried that he’d turn an even brighter shade of red. As it was, his face already felt hotter than a skillet. “Okay, fine. What did you buy?”

With an excited spring in their step, Alma dumped the contents of both bags on the bed. Kanda spied a few different types of clothing, all brightly colored. “Lots of things. I went to the thrift store downtown since I didn’t have enough cash for the mall.” They pulled out a skirt from the pile, soft cotton and dip-dyed a bright turquoise, the color fading to a light blue closer to the waist. “I really liked this one. I hope it fits.”

Kanda eyed the skirt. “You should’ve tried it on before you bought it. What if it doesn’t fit?”

Sighing, Alma played with the tag still attached at the waistline of the fabric. “I know. But—I just couldn’t do it. It was hard enough picking out the clothes and purchasing them. The cashier asked if I was buying them for my girlfriend.”

Letting out a derisive snort, Kanda leaned back against the headboard. “I’m not wearing that.”

“You’re also not my _girl_ friend, either.” They stared down at the skirt, running their fingers along the fabric.

Kanda chewed on the inside of his lip, watching Alma fuss with their purchase. “Are you just gonna stare at it or are you gonna put it on?”

Alma snickered and set the skirt down before unbuttoning their pants. “Anxious for me to take off my clothes, Yuu?”

“Tch, you’re the one who wanted me to stick around.” He turned his head, avoiding looking at Alma as they undressed to try on the new clothes. His heart beat faster as he tried not to think too much about his current predicament.

Alma slid their pants off without care, underwear catching on the stiff fabric of their jeans. Kanda didn’t miss the soft, pale skin revealed, or how Alma lazily fixed it only after they kicked the pants off in a pile at the foot of the bed, along with their socks and shoes. They grabbed the skirt off the duvet and stepped into it, the elastic waistband easy to slide over their narrow hips. Once it was on, they turned to Kanda, still looking down at the flowing fabric.

“How’s it look?”

Kanda turned his gaze back to Alma, face schooled with a mask of irritated indifference. The skirt hung loose around their legs, soft and gentle as they anxiously shifted their weight from one foot to the other, the hemmed edge brushing their knees. It was an unremarkable item of clothing in most respects, but even with Alma wearing their blue and yellow baseball t-shirt, they still looked adorable—almost too adorable for Kanda to handle.

“It looks nice.”

“Nice? Is that all?”

“…And comfortable.”

Alma rolled their eyes and let out a short huff. “Not exactly helpful, Yuu.”

Kanda’s lips twitched into a frown. “If you wanted to put on a fashion show, you should’ve gone to Lena’s.”

He’d expected a reply, but Alma said nothing in return. They turned to the side, picking through the clothes until they found a shirt. After shucking off their t-shirt, they pulled the chosen shirt over their head—a baby pink tanktop with little purple flowers along the bottom hem.

 _Fuck_ , it was cute.

“How about this?” Alma asked, tugging at the hem of the tanktop with anxious, sweaty fingers. “I thought this might look good together.”

Kanda could only look at Alma for a handful of seconds before he turned his dark eyes to the other side of the room to stare out the window. “Looks good.”

The silence that followed his curt answer echoed in Kanda’s ears. Alma’s lack of response was more telling than any words they could’ve uttered—Kanda knew he’d upset them.

As Alma grabbed another outfit to try on, Kanda kept his gaze pinned to the window. He listened to the plastic bags rustling, and the muted sound of cotton sliding over skin. When he dared to take a quick peek at Alma’s next choice of clothing, he spied a simple dark purple v-neck sweater paired with black pleated skirt. Kanda bit the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting.

“Yuu?” Alma asked, hands wringing together as they tried to keep from fidgeting too much. “Does this work?”

“Yeah,” he replied automatically.

Alma sighed, heavier than before. “You didn’t even look at me.”

“Yes, I did.”

“You didn’t! You’re very pointedly _not_ looking at me!” They slid trembling fingers through their hair, taking another deep breath. “This was a mistake. I should just take it all back.”

The comment caught Kanda’s attention and forced him to focus on Alma. They looked near panicked, pacing at the end of the bed as they tugged nervously at the clothes still on their body. He sat up on the bed, leaning forward as Alma put more space between them. “Why would you take it back?”

Alma let out a curt, mirthless laugh, still tugging at the ends of their short, dark hair. “You can’t even look at me when I’m dressed like this. I’m not—” They cut themself off and shook their head before continuing. “I won’t make you uncomfortable just because I want to dress more feminine sometimes.”

Kanda’s nose wrinkled at the indirect accusation. “I’m not uncomfortable. Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“I can tell you don’t like this, Yuu! You won’t look at me and you won’t give me a straight answer on if the clothes look terrible. So, either I look like trash in this, or you don’t like it—maybe both.”

“Don’t be a fucking idiot. I said it looks good.” Kanda clenched his jaw, irritation growing the further Alma spiraled down into self-deprecation.

“Don’t lie to me,” Alma countered. “I know you—you don’t like girly things. So, it’s fine if you don’t like me dressing this way. But don’t lie.”

Fed up with the conversation, Kanda pushed himself off the bed and grabbed Alma roughly by the arm, pulling them close.

“Ouch, don’t be so rough!” Alma complained, already near tears.

“Then listen to me for one fucking second,” Kanda snapped back. He waited a moment, checking to make sure Alma had finished talking over him, then spoke his mind. “I like your stupid clothes, okay? Stop thinking I don’t like it.”

Alma let out a shuddered breath, staring at the floor between them and unable to meet his eyes. “But, you—”

“ _Alma_ ,” he said, interrupting them. “You’re not listening.”

They sighed again, shoulders slumping. “Sorry.”

Kanda took a calming breath as he checked over Alma’s face. They looked about ready to cry. Against his better judgment, he decided to try a different approach. “You shouldn’t care if anyone else likes your clothes. As long as you like them, then that’s all that matters.” He paused, debating whether or not to divulge the next nugget of truth. “…But I do like them. I…might like them a little too much.”

Alma blinked, peering up at Kanda with a curious gaze. “What?”

Groaning, Kanda closed his eyes and rubbed them with his thumb and forefinger. “Fuck, are you gonna make me say it outright?”

The embarrassed blush creeping over Kanda’s face gave Alma pause, but as his words began to sink in, they grinned. “What is it, Yuu?”

Pulling his hand away from his face, Kanda glared down at them. “You look hot, okay?! I’m trying really hard not to stare, but you’re not making it easy!”

With a snort, Alma slapped a hand over their mouth and tried to keep from laughing. Their shoulders curled forward as they doubled over, shaking from holding back giggles. “Oh, my god,” they said between their fingers. “Yuu, you’re so over-dramatic.”

Bristling at the comment, Kanda huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Tch. Whatever. You’re the one who’s being dramatic.”

Alma wiped the tears from their eyes, still trying to rein in their snickering. “I’m sorry for laughing.”

“No, you’re not.”

Ignoring Kanda’s last reply, they continued, “But thank you for telling me. I was worried you didn’t want me to dress like this.”

Softening at Alma’s admission, Kanda returned his gaze to theirs. “Don’t worry about what I want. As long as you feel good about how you dress, that’s all that matters to me.”

Alma’s smile grew and they leaned in closer, pressing their face into Kanda’s shoulder. “Thanks, Yuu.” The tension in their muscles loosened as they relaxed against him, however the melancholic air still surrounded them. It wasn’t until they spoke up again that Kanda caught on to the source of their mood drop. “…What about my parents?”

“What about them?” Kanda asked back, wrapping his arm around Alma’s waist and pulling them closer.

“I don’t… I don’t think they’ll accept this.” Alma curled in closer, clinging to Kanda as they hid their face in the crook of his neck.

Kanda tightened his hold, jaw set. “If they can’t accept you for who you are, then I’ll kick their asses for you.”

Alma chuckled softly. “I don’t think that’ll solve my problem. But thanks, anyways.”

He felt Alma’s mood slipping again, and chewed at the inside of his lip. He tugged them back towards the bed, and they both sat down on the edge. Alma wiped their eyes as subtly as possible, and the gesture sent an ache through Kanda’s chest. “I’m serious,” he started, one arm still around their shoulders. “If they can’t handle it, then fuck ‘em. You deserve to be you. And I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.”

Visible tears began to pour over Alma’s cheeks. “Yuu…” they said, sniffling loudly as they continued to wipe at their eyes. “Thank you…”

He tugged Alma closer, resting his chin on the top of their head. “Stop crying. You’re gonna get snot everywhere.”

“Sorry,” they mumbled, pressing their face into Kanda’s shoulder. “I just…” They never finished their sentence, too caught up in fighting the hot tears that spilled down their cheeks.

“It’s fine,” Kanda said back, awkwardly rubbing Alma’s back. He’d never been good at comforting people, finding the whole experience to be nerve-wracking. Reading other’s moods was a pain, and he would rather let them deal with it by themselves—like he preferred. But with Alma, he couldn’t run away. Alma had always been his one exception to every rule he’d made for himself, and this instance was no different.

He stared at the pile of clothes on the bed, the colorful fabrics contrasting against the navy blue duvet. Alma hadn’t made a sound besides a few sniffles, and the silence tugged at his heart. “…Did you want to try on more clothes?” he asked, hoping to distract Alma from the worries no doubt filling their head.

Alma shifted against Kanda, pulling themself closer. Their arms encircled Kanda’s waist, fingers digging into the loose fabric of his shirt. “No, it’s okay. I’d rather stay here—like this.”

Slipping his hand up into Alma’s hair, Kanda stroked the soft, short strands as they continued to hide their face in his neck. He felt their breath on his skin, warm and damp, a few tears still clinging to their lashes. He said nothing, the silence between them stretching out until Alma grew too impatient with it.

It started slow, innocuously. Alma’s fingers slipped just under the hem of Kanda’s shirt, brushing against the warm skin hidden just underneath. Kanda thought nothing of it—Alma’s affections had always been more physical, and even though Kanda preferred to keep his personal space off limits, Alma had a free pass to invade it whenever they wanted.

But then, the hot damp feeling on his neck no longer felt like stilted breaths and tears. Instead, Alma’s lips brushed along his sensitive skin, leaving soft, delicate kisses in their wake. Kanda’s back straightened out at the feeling, a shiver running up his spine. “Hey,” he mumbled, his hand coming to a stop on the back of Alma’s neck. “What are you doing?”

“Can we?” Alma asked, vague with their words as they kissed Kanda’s neck firmer than before, their pink tongue sneaking out to take a quick lick just under his ear. “It’s been a while.”

Kanda hesitated, but didn’t try to stop Alma’s advances. “You sure?”

Nodding, Alma leaned back far enough to meet Kanda’s gaze. Their eyes and face were red, flushed from crying, but they seemed calmer than before. “Yeah.” They took the opportunity to kiss Kanda, lips still damp from tears. Their lips only lingered for a moment before they pulled back again. “I just need to feel…closer. Is that okay?”

Swallowing against the burning lump in his throat, Kanda brushed his fingers through the hair at the base of Alma’s neck as he thought it over. Their mood had been up and down more times than he wanted to count in the short time since they’d arrived, and he worried over how stable they were now. But as he looked into Alma’s pleading eyes, lips pursed as they waited for his answer, he knew he couldn’t deny them.  
Instead of a verbal reply, Kanda tightened his fingers in Alma’s hair and kissed them again, firmer than Alma had been only moments ago. Alma’s reaction had been instantaneous; a soft moan rumbled in their throat and they parted their lips, begging Kanda’s tongue to enter.

Alma had always been the one to initiate their more intimate encounters. It wasn’t that Kanda didn’t want to—he’d spent hours thinking about the curves and lines of Alma’s body, the softness of their hair and lips, and the way they moved under his touch. But Kanda had always been a coward in matters of the heart. Alma wore their heart on their sleeve, professed their love as if it were as easy as breathing. Kanda could never be that open and honest.

But if Alma instigated their interactions, well, Kanda had no problem following through.

His fingers slid along Alma’s lower back, snaking under their shirt and teasing the skin just above their ass. Alma giggled, the light touch making them squirm.

“Don’t tickle me,” they whispered with a smile on their lips as they pulled back from the kiss. “You know that’s not the kind of touch I want.”

Kanda let out a short chuckle, fingers lingering on Alma’s back. With how upset they’d been not a few moments ago, he liked hearing them laugh. “No? How about this?” he asked, hand smoothing up Alma’s side and eliciting a sharp gasp from them.

“Yuu!” Alma screeched, laughter pealing through the room. They tried to wiggle free of Kanda’s grasp, but fell on top of him instead.

Kanda’s hands grabbed Alma’s waist, their squirming too much for him. He’d stopped trying to tickle them, but Alma was still shaking from the aftereffects of Kanda’s teasing. They dug their fingers into

Kanda’s shirt to steady themself, and by the time they stopped wiggling, they had pinned Kanda to the mattress, straddling his waist.

With a laugh, Alma brushed back a few stray hairs from their face. “Now, this is more like it.”

Lips twisting into a frown, Kanda glared up at Alma. “ If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you planned this.”

Alma met Kanda’s weak glare with a bright smile. “You should know me better than that.” They leaned down, capturing his lips in another kiss—softer this time, with a hum of delight vibrating against their tongue. Kanda squeezed Alma’s hips, fingers digging into the fabric of the newly bought skirt. Alma’s outfit didn’t ease his libido, either. The skirt and sweater combo had him weak, a dull heat already burning low in his stomach as Alma pressed him back against the sheets. As their tongue slipped into his mouth, hot and wet with want, Kanda’s hands moved lower, sliding along Alma’s thighs and under their pleated skirt.

They rocked their hips against his as soon as his fingertips slid under the skirt. “Mm, Yuu,” they mumbled between kisses, lips slick with spit. Alma shifted their weight, leaning in closer to press their chests together. Kanda felt their mutual hardness brush together, still separated by their clothes. He vaguely wondered what time it was, how long they’d been alone together, and if he should expect someone home soon. But all those concerns drifted away in the wind once Alma’s tongue and teeth began teasing his earlobe.

Kanda groaned, head tilting to the side to offer them more room to work. Alma took up the chance, kissing along his ear, neck, and shoulder, going as far as to push his shirt out of the way for better access. Kanda closed his eyes as Alma worked over him, breath uneven and shallow. He hadn’t dared touch Alma anywhere too risqué yet, waiting to see how far they wanted to take this before making too bold a move.

However, Alma didn’t keep him waiting for long. After nipping at his neck, they grabbed the hem of Kanda’s shirt and tugged it up and over his head, revealing the smooth planes of his chest. They admired his half-naked form for a split second before diving back in for another kiss, heated and rougher than the last. Kanda sighed through his nose, squeezing Alma’s thighs as his hips rocked up into them of their own accord. Alma whined into the kiss, slipping a hand into Kanda’s long locks and tugging excitedly at the strands.

Alma’s lips trailed down to Kanda’s neck once more, licking and sucking at his pale, sensitive skin. Without thinking, Kanda curled one hand around their hip, grabbing a handful of their ass as a moan rumbled in his throat. Alma sucked in a gasp, tugging harder on Kanda’s hair.

“Yuu,” they whined again, their voice desperate and needy. “I want—” Their words cut off with a soft moan, and they buried their face in the crook of Kanda’s neck, hips rocking against him.

Closing his eyes, Kanda bit his lip to distract himself. Every little moan and mewl that spilled past Alma’s lips made him want to rip off Alma’s clothes and fuck them right then and there. But he knew he wanted to go slow—needed to take his time with them.

With one hand still on their ass, Kanda slid his free one under the front of Alma’s skirt, slowly stroking them through their underwear. “What? What do you want?” he asked, out of breath and staring up at the ceiling as Alma gasped and squirmed on top of him. If he wasn’t careful, he’d cum in his pants before they even got started.

“Take them off,” Alma mumbled, hips shifting as they reached down to pull at their underwear. Kanda couldn’t help the smirk that curled up on his lips as he watched them struggle with the fabric.

“Hold still,” he said, flipping their positions until Alma was directly under him, legs spread and skirt hitching up around their waist. Looking down, he saw the damp patch of fabric, and the bulge threatening to push past the elastic band of their underwear at any given moment. Swallowing down his hunger, Kanda hooked his fingers along the waistband and tugged them off.

The sight of Alma stretched out under him, half-naked, hard, and flushed sent a wave of heat through Kanda, his own cock straining against the confines of his jeans. His long hair hung over his shoulders as he leaned forward, one hand slipping up Alma’s thigh until he brushed his fingers over their balls, then up the erect shaft. The cock twitched under his touch, precum oozing from the head like nectar from a flower.

Alma pressed a hand to their mouth to stifle the groan rumbling in their throat. “Yuu,” they mumbled past their fingers, watching Kanda with a heated gaze. “Can we go all the way?”

Kanda’s muscles seized up at the suggestion, and he stared down at Alma, hoping he didn’t look as dumbstruck as he felt. “…You want to?” he asked, wanting to cringe at how stupid he sounded.

“Mm.” Alma sat up and grabbed Kanda’s face with both hands, cupping his cheeks. “I want to feel close to you,” they admitted before pulling him in for a kiss, sweet and lingering. Kanda felt his heart skip a beat, his face flushed bright red at the simple gesture.

“Okay,” he said once his lips were free again, voice deep and husky as he avoided Alma’s excited gaze. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

“I will,” Alma replied without hesitation.

Kanda kissed them again, quick and fleeting, then reached over for his nightstand. Yanking open the top drawer, he fumbled around for a few moments and pulled out what he’d been looking for—a condom and a small bottle of lubricant. His swallowed around the nervous lump in this throat, setting aside the condom and palming the lubricant.

Alma shifted against the bedding as they watched Kanda with amusement. “Should I take these off?” they asked, hitching up their new sweater.

“No,” he replied, quick and curt. “Leave them on.”

With a laugh, Alma let go of the hem and rubbed at their scarred nose. “Oh, that’s right. You _like_ it,” they teased, grinning up at him.

“Shut up,” Kanda grumbled, though no hostility tainted his tone. He paused, fiddling with the bottle. “…You can take it off if you want.”

“Nah, I’ll leave it on. I like seeing you flustered.”

Kanda’s lips pressed into a thin line and instead of indulging Alma’s teasing anymore, he began. He pushed Alma’s knees up and legs apart, their skirt riding up again and exposing them for Kanda to see. He bit the inside of his cheek to distract him from his mounting embarrassment as he drizzled the lube onto his fingers. When he had enough of the clear gel coating his digits, he slipped his hand under Alma, searching for their entrance. As his fingers pressed against the puckered skin, Kanda massaged the area, making sure to spread the lube around.

Alma sighed, eyes closed and lips parted as they let Kanda touch them. They had done this before, once or twice when the mood had been right, but Kanda always found himself more nervous than anything. Their intimate encounters had slowly grown more natural as time went on, but Kanda had never been able to shake that initial discomfort. Alma bared themself to him with ease, and it always bothered him that he couldn’t be open with the only person he felt truly close to.

“Is this okay?” he asked, still waiting to breach that ring of muscle.

“Yes,” Alma breathed out, eyes still closed. They rocked their hips, hoping to gain more friction. “You don’t have to go so slow. I won’t break.”

“I’ll go as slow as I damn well please,” Kanda snapped back, brows pinched tight as he continued working his fingers against Alma.

Alma giggled, and Kanda felt the vibrations as he stroked them. “So stubborn.”

“Hush,” Kanda grumbled again, too flustered to keep up with his cautious pace. Giving in to Alma’s demands, he pressed one finger in, slowly sliding it knuckle-deep. He watched Alma’s face as he worked, checking for any signs of distress.

“Aaa,” Alma whined, back arching into the intrusion. Kanda waited until they settled down, then pumped his finger in and out of that tight hole. Their legs spread wider at the motion, a groan pouring past their lips. “Yuu…”

With a flush heavy on his cheeks, Kanda stroked Alma with his free hand, fingers smoothing over the hot length of flesh burning against their stomach. He’d barely touched Alma’s cock, and when he finally gave it the attention it craved, it oozed precum like a faucet, twitching excitedly under his hand.

Twisting their head to the side, Alma moaned, hips thrusting up into his touch, only to drag back down, desperate to be full. “Yuu—Yuu, _yes, just like that_.”

Their lustful words rang over and over again in Kanda’s head, the begging tone striking a chord deep in him that sent a shiver up his spine. With his heart hammering in his chest, he slipped a second finger into Alma’s backside, and listened to them keen with pleasure.

“Mmm, feels good,” Alma cooed, toes curling as Kanda worked them over. His concentration wavered with every noise they made, but he managed to keep a steady pace, pleasing them from both ends as he watched them unravel. And when Kanda could no longer take the pitiful whines and moans spilling past Alma’s lips, he gave in.

Pulling his fingers free from Alma, he reached for the condom and ripped the foil packaging open. Alma watched, eyes glazed over and breath erratic. He fumbled with the zipper on his pants, sliding them down his thighs until he was as bare as his partner. His cock bounced loose like a spring, hitting his stomach and smearing precum across his skin. When he was free of his pants, he slipped the condom on and settled in between Alma’s legs.

He didn’t have the chance to ask them if they were ready—Alma pressed in closer, hands looped behind his neck as they dragged him down for a desperate kiss.

“Yuu,” they mumbled between kisses. “Hurry, please.” Their fingernails dug into his skin in a bid to get them closer.

Kanda shifted his hips, lining himself up with Alma. It took him a few moments to situate himself, but when he was ready, he slowly pressed the head of his cock into Alma. The pressure left Alma gasping, fingers tightening in Kanda’s hair and pulling hard, but he knew better than to stop unless Alma said otherwise. Once he was fully sheathed, Alma’s legs came up around his hips, ankles locking at the base of his spine.

“Alma?” he asked, voice strained as he pressed his forehead to theirs.

“It’s good—” Alma replied back, a short groan escaping their throat again when Kanda’s hips moved gently against theirs. They fought to catch their breath, thighs squeezing his sides. “Keep going.”

Those two words were all Kanda needed to begin. He rocked his hips back, sliding out of Alma until just the tip of his cock remained, then gently thrust back into him. He repeated that slow process again and again, Alma’s whines growing louder with each second that passed. To stifle the sound, they pulled Kanda in for a kiss, lips mashed together with a heated urgency. Kanda moaned, melting into the kiss without care. His hips rocked faster, the pace increasing as heat boiled up in his guts.

One of the reasons they never did this often was because of Alma’s volume—their voice carried through the bedroom, echoing off the walls as they refused to keep quiet. If they hadn’t been alone in the house, they would’ve been caught for certain. And as easy going as his adoptive father was, even Tiedoll wouldn’t give them the same amount of freedom if he knew what they were getting up to while locked away in Kanda’s bedroom

“Please—Please, Yuu,” Alma whispered, pressing their face into Kanda’s shoulder as they clung to his body.

The muscles in Kanda’s shoulders bunched together as they worked into Alma rougher than before. His soft touches had been replaced with a desperate craving, need and want building up in his body until it consumed his thoughts. He needed Alma, needed to be in them—deeper, harder—until there was nothing left between them.

Alma rutted up against Kanda, their hips inconsistent with each thrust, too wrapped up in the pressure, the feeling of fullness as Kanda fucked into them. With a groan on their lips, Alma slipped their hand between their stomachs, fingers wrapping around their cock. It had been neglected for too long, red and dripping precum with each thrust of Kanda’s hips into theirs. Alma stroked themself, pumping their hand up and down, flicking their thumb back and forth against the slick tip. The attention pulled more lewd noises from Alma’s throat, and Kanda swore he could’ve died happy right then and there.

Keening again, Alma bit Kanda’s shoulder. “S-So close, Yuu…”

Blood pounded in his ears, near deafening as he worked himself into Alma, wound tight like coiled wire and ready to snap. His breath quickened, hips thrusting into Alma with a growing urgency. “Nnn,” he moaned, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he fought to silence the noise.

Alma gasped, muscles seizing up. “Yuu, I’m—” they cut themself off, a deep moan filling the air as they came with a rush of hot seed between them. Alma’s hips thrust up into their hand, milking the last of the white from their body.

The sight of Alma climaxing under him was all Kanda needed to find his own completion. He dipped his head low, pressing his forehead against Alma’s shoulder as he groaned and spilled himself into the condom. As his hips slowed their frantic pace, he felt his muscles burn from the exertion. Together they caught their breaths, bodies numb and satiated.

“Yuu?” Alma asked, winded and weak as they ran their clean hand over Kanda’s back.

Kanda could only let out a soft groan as he pulled away, softening dick sliding out of Alma’s backside with a lewd squelching sound. Kanda winced, removing the messy latex and disposing of it in the garbage near his bed. He reached for some tissues on the nightstand, and handed some to Alma without a word.

Sighing, Alma sat up and cleaned themself as well. “Aw,” they mumbled staring down at their pleated skirt, now stained with cum. “Gross.”

Kanda snorted at the mess, fixing his pants and searching for his discarded shirt. “What did you expect?”

“I just bought this.” Alma complained, pouting as they scrubbed at the quickly hardening mess.

“I told you to take it off,” he reminded them as he leaned over the edge of the bed and snatched up his shirt before putting it back on.

“Yeah, but I kept it on _for_ you.” They reached around and undid the clasps and zipper before sliding all the way out of the skirt. “I didn’t expect it to get everywhere.”

Feeling at least partially responsible, Kanda grabbed Alma’s underwear and the pants they had worn when they arrived today. “Here,” he said, pushing the clean garments into their hands and taking the stained skirt. “I’ll wash it for you.”

“Really, Yuu?”

“Yeah,” he answered, crawling off the mattress and throwing the dirtied skirt into the hamper.

After pulling on their underwear and pants, Alma slipped off the bed and joined Kanda, arms wrapping tight around his waist. “Thanks.”

Kanda shrugged, avoiding Alma’s pleased gaze as he stared off across the room. “It’s not like I didn’t have to do laundry anyway.”

“Yeah, but you’re doing it for me. That makes it special.”

“Hn, whatever.”

Alma chuckled, still clinging to Kanda. “Maybe I’ll wear the skirt to school on Monday, just for you.”

Kanda made an unintelligible noise, shoulders hunched up just at the thought. “Why?”

With a wicked grin, Alma planted a quick kiss on Kanda’s cheek. “The skirt makes it _way_ easier to fool around.” They laughed. “We can cut class and have a little fun.”

After hearing Alma’s plan, Kanda knew he’d never stop blushing as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually pretty excited about this piece. It's a bit of a nod to a series I'm going to be working on after the Big Bang is over. I'm planning a HS AU, and Yulma is the side pairing. But if anyone is interested in that, just know there will be more to come. :3c


End file.
